The letter that changed everything
by Moonwalking-Greaser
Summary: Everything was started to get normal for Ponyboy. But what happens when a letter comes, claiming his father is alive? How will the gang, but most importantly Pony handle it? As the gang go try to find him, how will Darry and Soda handle it when Pony gets kidnapped? WARNING; A couple cuss words, not a lot.
1. Chapter 1: Letter

Pony's POV

I was walking home from school by myself today. Usually Darry wouldn't let me go by myself because he was afraid of Socs jumping me again or something happening. Two-Bit usually gives me a ride but he was sick, and Steve just pretty much didn't like me so I convinced Darry to let me walk. It was hard, but he finally gave in.

As I went inside, I could sense something was wrong. Darry was sitting at the kitchen table with one hand on his face and his other one holding a piece of paper. As the door slammed behind me, Darry got up quickly and put the paper on the table.

''Hey Pone, how was school?''

''Fine.'' I shrugged. I couldn't keep my curiousity, so as I was going to reach out for the piece of paper, Darry quickly snatched it. Damn, I thought, he has quick reflexes.

''Sorry little buddy'' Darry said ''but you're gonna have to wait 'til Soda comes home, then I'll tell you what's in this paper.'' There was something about how Darry said it, that made me a little bit uneasy. But I just brushed it off.

''Ok.'' I grumbled as I went to take my backpack into my room to start my homework.

A couple hours later as I finished my homework, Soda came home. ''Hey Soda.'' I said. ''Hey Pony, how was school?'' he said as he was taking his DX shirt off and trying to find a clean one. ''Fine.'' I sighed. I really wanted to know what was so important in that paper that Darry had to wait for Soda to get home.

As I was lost in thought, Darry yelled ''Dinner's ready!'' I quickly forgot about it as I entered the kitchen. Darry made chicken and potatoes. My favorite. As Soda and I were sitting down and starting to dig in, Darry suddenly spoke. ''Guys, I have to tell you something.'' Soda and I quickly glanced at each other, then back at Darry. Darry cleared his throat. ''Um, I don't really know how to say this, but I got a letter, and it says that dad, um, is alive.

I dropped my fork.

I looked over at Soda who was gaping at him. Suddenly everything I felt at my parent's funeral was rushing back, I felt the grief all over again. The room started to move. ''Pony, you okay?'' I heard Darry, but he felt distant. Before I could reply, I fell into a deep darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

Darry's POV

Woah, what just happened? I come home from work to find a letter that says my dad is alive. Is this real, or some kind of sick joke? Then I had to tell my brothers. Now Ponyboy is lying on the floor unconcious. What a day, I thought.

I made Soda go get me a cold washcloth. I was trying to get Pony to wake up. ''Come on Pone, I coaxed, ''get up please, you're okay.'' I was shaking him by the shoulders gently. Soda came back and was putting the washcloth on his head. ''Come on baby'' Soda urged, ''please wake up.'' As soon as Soda said that, Pony started groaning and opened his eyes.

Pony's POV

''...please wake up'' was the first thing I heard. I opened up my eyes and groaned. Damn, I thought while touching my head. It was pounding really hard. I tried to sit up, but i felt dizzy. I wanted to ask what happened but my throat was too dry. ''Easy Pony'' said Darry as he laid me back down on the floor. Soda was stroking my hair. I laid there for a couple of minutes before I found my voice. ''What happened?'' I asked. ''You fainted'' Soda started. ''And you hit your head on the way down.'' Well that explains my headache. Then I remembered what happened. Darry said that dad was alive.. I couldn't believe it! Was this some sick joke, or was it for real? I didn't know what to feel, so I just burst out crying, I don't know why. I'm such a bawl baby. I'm 15 and here I am crying in front of my brothers! They didn't care though, Soda came and embraced me and started to comfort me. Darry rubbed my back in circles, the way dad used to do when I was upset. I cried myself out and was exhausted. The day caught up with me and the next thing I knew, I fell asleep.

Darry's POV

I couldn't hear Pony crying anymore, just a light snoring. The poor kid cried himself to sleep! Soda put him gently back on the floor and sure enough he was sleeping. I picked him up and carried him to his and Soda's room. I took off his shirt and his sneakers and put the covers on him. As I was leaving, I thought ''Poor kid! He had so much happen to him in the last year, and now he hears that our dad might be alive and he doesn't know what to feel!'' I closed the door and went to the kitchen where Soda was sitting.

Soda's POV

Dad? Alive? Where? When? Why? HOW? All these thoughts jumbled through my head. As Darry entered the kitchen, I started to ask him all those questions I was thinking. ''Woah there little buddy,'' Darry said as he sat down ''ask me one question at a time please.'' Ok. I took in a trembling breath and asked, ''Where does it say dad is?'' That sentence sounded so weird to me. ''It says that he's in New York.'' NEW YORK!? How is that possible!? I was starting to think this was some kind of joke. ''Darry'' I said, ''How in the hell would he be all the way in New York!? I'm pretty sure this is some kind of joke.'' Darry stared at me with his icy eyes. ''But Soda, you know what else it says?'' he started. I shook my head. ''Well, remember how we got our names?'' I nodded. ''Yeah, mom and dad said we could name the newborn.'' See, mom and dad had that same tradition in their family, the next oldest names the newborn. Darry named me Sodapop because he loved drinking Pepsi and because he was drinking Pepsi when I was born. I named Pony, Ponyboy because I loved horses. We never told anyone this. It was just something that was kinda like a family secret. ''Well,'' Darry started, ''in the letter, it talks about our family tradition.'' I didn't know what to think anymore. No one, not even the gang knew about our tradition! This thing had to be the real deal. ''So'' I said as I was going toward my room, ''are we going to go to New York to find out?''

''I've been thinkin' about it, and if this is the real deal, we could have our dad back. Why don't we go tomorrow or Saturday morning? Steve and Two-Bit (if he's not sick) can come with us.''

''Alright'' I nodded as I went into mine and Pony's room. We could have our dad back, I thought to myself as I started drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

Author's Note: Hey thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, it's because I'm working on another fanfic for my friends.:/ And to the person that said I was copying off of Gossip Girls, I have NEVER seen an episode of Gossip Girl in my life and probably never will. Sorry you feel that I'm copying them.

Disclaimer: SE Hinton owns the Outsiders. I do not, (but if I did, I wouldn't have let Johnny or Dally die! DX) And I guess I don't own Gossip Girls? Idk. Alright. So y'all should start reading...

Darrys POV

I woke up to a scream and I recognized it. It was Pony's. I jumped out of bed so fast that I started seeing black dots but I shook them off. I ran out the door toward Soda and Pony's room. I opened the door and saw that Soda was trying to wake Pony, but it wasn't working. Pony was in bed kicking all over the place and occasionally whimpering. I quickly ran over to Pony and started out shaking him gently, then a little harder. ''Darry, why isn't he waking up!?'' Soda cried. I looked into his brown eyes and saw fear all over them. ''Soda, go get me a a cup of water!'' I said while still trying to get Pony to wake up. ''Darry-''

''NOW!'' I practically screamed. Soda was startled but quickly ran out the door toward the bathroom. I didn't mean to holler at him but I needed to wake Pony up. Soda came in seconds later with a cup full of cold water. I grabbed it from him and dumped it all over Pony's face. Pony instantly stopped kicking and sat up while looking around, confused. Oh thank God, I thought. I saw Pony trembling and so did Soda, so we both went to either side of him. ''Pone, you okay ?'' I asked while I put my arm around his shoulders. Pony only nodded. ''It was a bad dream again, wasn't it?'' said Soda. Pony nodded again. ''Can you remember it-'' I started out saying but was suddenly pulled into a hug. I looked down and saw that Pony was crying into my shirt and was holding onto me for dear life. ''Shh it's okay.'' I said softly while rubbing his back. Pony's grip was only getting tighter. I looked up at Soda and he looked worried. I looked back down at Pony who was still crying, but less than before. ''Pone'' I said as gently as possible. Pony looked up at me with red rimmed eyes. I continued. ''Pone, what happened?'' Tears started to form in Pony's eyes and he started to bawl again. I sighed. I had to know what was wrong. ''Ponyboy,'' I said gently but firm ''I need to know what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me.'' Ponyboy looked up again. ''I-I-don't know.'' he stammered. ''I just remember a voice telling me that you were going to leave me in a boys home.'' Tears started to well up again. ''Oh Ponyboy, you know I would never do that to you or Soda.'' I looked over at Soda who was silently crying. ''C'mere'' I said as I was reaching out for Pony and Soda. I embraced them both. ''No one is EVER going to take you two away from me.'' I said while I let go of both of them. I looked them straight in the eyes. ''If anyone ever tries to separate us, they would have a mighty hard time.'' I said seriously. ''So quit worrin' and get some sleep, it's 3 am.'' Pony and Soda nodded drowsily. I was started to get up and leave when Pony said. ''Dar, can you sleep here tonight?'' Soda and I gave Ponyboy a questioned look. ''Why?'' I asked. ''Because I feel safer when all three of us are together.'' I looked over at Soda and he merely shrugged and scooted over. ''Alright'' I said as I went to lie down next to Pony. Soda and I both put an arm around Pony. ''You feel better now Pony?'' I asked. ''Mmmhmmm.'' said Pony sleepily. I looked over at Soda and he was starting to lightly snore. This was going to be a long week, I thought before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
